California
by Toonumbtofeel91
Summary: AU - Jess tells Rory about his trip to California and promises to come back to her. But before he heads back East, he invites her to see the Golden State. T for language and suggestive content in later chapters.


**Literati = Love. I see a lot of post series Jess and Rory fics, but I haven't been able to finish the series (ugh, Logan) so I decided to write an AU that he tells her about his trip to California. What he doesn't expect is for Jimmy to invite him to bring Rory out there. This chapter is just a set-up.**

Jess let out a sigh as he headed toward the Gilmore house. It was early, but he was sure both girls would be awake since it was a school day. Really, he should be working at the diner, or on his way to class, but he was headed somewhere else after this visit. He had his big dufflebag that he often used when moving from place to place. Setting the bag on the bench on the porch, he went over and knocked on the door.

It was the elder Gilmore that answered the door. "Jess, hey. I figured you'd be working at Luke's. What's up?" she asked. Since he started dating her daughter, she grew to not hate him, but they definitely weren't buddy-buddy like she had been with Dean. All in good time.

"Is Rory still here?" he asked. He was pretty sure her bus didn't come for another hour, but it was possible she went out with Lane or already left for Luke's.

"Yeah, I think she's just finishing getting ready," she told him before calling into the house, "Rory, honey! Jess is here."

A few moments later, a surprised looking Rory appeared around the corner in her Chilton uniform. "Hey, Jess. What are you doing here?" she asked, though she didn't look all that disappointed to see him. He could see a bit of worry though.

"Can we talk?" he asked, stepping aside a bit to show that he wanted to talk outside instead of going in. He wasn't sure how she was going to take this news, and he didn't want to be trapped inside her house if it was taken badly.

"Uh yeah, sure," she said, sounding unsure but stepped outside. He could see her face when she saw his duffle sitting on the bench.

He went over and moved it aside, sitting down and waited for her to join him. "I can't take you to prom," he said, trying to sound apologetic. He wasn't exactly looking forward to prom, but she had been, and he really had tried. It's when he learned he wasn't graduating.

"Oh. Well, that's okay.." she said, attempting to hide her disappointment.

"I, uh.. I'm going out of town for a little bit," he said, not sure how to tell his perfect girlfriend that he flunked out of school and Luke kicked him out. He just didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. He wasn't sure if he'd be coming back, but if she would accept him after all his screw ups, it'd be a good reason to try and come back.

"What about school? It's almost graduation, if you leave now, you won't graduate," she asked, definitely looking more worried and confused.

"I'm not graduating period. I was working too much and missed too much school. Luke kicked me out.. My dad, Jimmy, just came into town, and we barely talked.. So I'm going to California for a month to try to figure out why he showed up after eighteen years," he said, not able to look at her. He was sure she'd be disappointed. "I probably won't be back in time for your graduation, and I'm sorry about that. I actually wanted to go to that," he added.

"You said Luke kicked you out? Does that mean you're not coming back?" she asked. He'd said he would be gone for a month, but that just meant he'd be in California for a month.

"I plan on coming back this way. I'm not sure if it'll be Stars Hollow or not, but you're going to school in a few months anyway, so it's not like if I don't come back here, it totally screws us. I mean, if you're still interested in dating someone who flunked out of high school," he added, glancing over at her.

"I know you've had trouble with school. You didn't flunk out, you just missed too much. You could go back next year, or get your GED. Then you could go back to working since you don't want to go to college," she said, taking his hand. "I like you for who you are. I've always known you've never really been into school, I just want you to come back to me," she told him.

"I want to come back to you. I just really need to know why Jimmy showed up after eighteen years," he replied, interlacing their fingers. "So you don't hate me for not being able to take you to prom or missing your graduation?" he asked.

"I'm a little disappointed, but I know you need to do this. When do you leave?" she asked, looking over at him.

"I have to be at the Hartford airport in two hours," he said.

"My first class got canceled. We could grab breakfast and hang out, then take the bus together?" she offered.

Jess wasn't sure what he was planning otherwise, probably going to the bookstore and read until he had to leave. But he definitely liked her idea better. "That sounds good. Can we just go somewhere else besides Luke's for breakfast?" he asked.

She nodded, understanding it'd be awkward to be at his uncle's diner who just kicked him out. "We can go to Al's, or Westons. Unless you have some place in Hartford you want to go to?" she offered.

"We could go to Al's?" he suggested, getting up. "Maybe he'll actually serve pancakes today," he joked, since Al rarely ever actually served pancakes. He normally served everything but pancakes. Indian, Mediterranean, Chinese.. But rarely pancakes.

Rory laughed softly. "We can see. Let me tell mom I'm going then we can go," she said, kissing his cheek before heading inside. She came back out a few minutes later with her backpack. "Ready?" she asked.

He nodded and took her hand, walking with her. "Hey, I'm sorry for being an ass at the party. I was pissed after my meeting with the principle and wasn't in a party mood. I shouldn't have taken it out on you," he apologized.

"I accept your apology. I just wish you would have told me what was going on. I wouldn't have made you come," she responded, squeezing his hand as they went into Al's. Her mom had originally brought breakfast back from Luke's, but she understood that Rory needed to have the last breakfast with her boyfriend.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, looking over today's menu. Surprisingly, they did actually have pancakes, and a variety of other breakfast foods. They both ordered their food, before going to sit down. "I will try to make it back for your graduation. I just don't want to make promises I can't keep," he commented as they started eating.

"I'd like to have you there, but if you can't, I understand. You need to see your dad and you have a right to get to know him," she assured him with a smile.

"I just hope he's better than my mom.. But I'm not holding my breath," he muttered, sipping his drink.

"I hope so too." She hadn't met Liz yet, but she'd heard the stories from Luke and Jess.

They ate their breakfast before heading to the bus station since they still didn't find his car. Rory's stop would be before his, but at least it gave them another half hour together. They went to the back of the bus and he set his bag aside, before slipping his arm around her.

"I'm going to miss you," she murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, but the month will fly by. You've got your finals then prepping for graduation. I'll be exploring California and raiding their bookstores. Before we know it, I'll be back in town annoying Luke and taking up your time," he assured her.

"You know, if you find that you want to stay more than a month, you can. Mom and I are going to go to Europe for the summer before I go to Yale, so I won't have a lot of time after graduation," she commented, not wanting to drag him back just for her graduation then leave him. She made that mistake when he came back during Sookie's wedding.

"I'll keep that in mind. We'll see how it goes," he said, pressing a kiss to her head as their bus started toward Hartford. They enjoyed each others company for the next half hour until the stop before she'd have to get off. "Your stops next," he commented, shifting a little bit.

"I know," she said, lifting her head off his shoulder to look at him, resting a hand on his cheek. "Come back to me?" she asked.

"That's one thing I can promise. Even if I have to hitchhike across the country," he assured her with a smile.

Rory laughed softly."Don't do that, or you really won't make it back to me. At least not alive or in one piece," she teased, kissing him softly.

"I'll be back by the time you start school, in one piece and alive," he promised. Her starting school seemed like the best time to promise since she said she'd be in Europe for the summer.

"Good. Otherwise I'm tracking you down in California," she said, trying to seem stern and threatening, but only looked adorable.

"I believe it. You traveled to New York last time, I wouldn't put it past you to come out to California," he said with a small laugh. They started toward her stop, so he figured this was the last time they'd have together for who knows how long. He kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her. Neither of them cared about PDA, and they definitely wanted to get in some lip-locking before he left. There'd definitely been a bit of that at breakfast too. He pulled away slowly as they approached her stop.

"Guess I gotta go. Have a safe flight. Call me?" she asked, staying close to him.

"Promise," he said with a smile, kissing her once more. She started to get up, but he pulled her back. "Rory?" he asked, gaining her full attention. "I love you."

She smiled, albeit also looked a bit shocked, at the admission. "I love you too, Jess," she responded, kissing him softly before getting up and got off the bus.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are love. Like I said, this is a set-up chapter. He'll invite her next chapter.**


End file.
